


I need your clothes...

by llsonya



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Digital Art, Doodles, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llsonya/pseuds/llsonya
Summary: some doodles;  quotes from the movie "Terminator"
Relationships: Jyn Erso/K-2SO
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	I need your clothes...

  
Everybody has a second chance, this is mine.

  
I need your clothes, your boots and your motorcycle.

  
You must be stronger than you imagine you can be.

  


**Author's Note:**

> this is a test. I want to see if I can show the pictures here


End file.
